Tamaki's Twin Is Also Kaoru's Love
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Namiyo Suo is Tamaki Suo's twin sister that he hasn't heard about. She looks exactly like Tamaki, except female. The Host Club realizes that Kaoru has a little crush on Namiyo. And that they've been keeping contact. What happens when Tamaki and Namiyo's Grandmother demands that Namiyo move back to France? What happens when their mother comes? Read and review, but please don't hate!
1. New Student To Ouran

Namiyo Suo walked up the stairs, looking for her actual target. Music Room #3.

Her twin brother, Tamaki Suo was the President of a club in there, the Host Club, but first, she had to see her father, the chairman.

She knocked on the door, smiling when she heard a familiar voice call out: Come in!

Namiyo walked through the door, sitting across from her father...er-the chairman.

"Namiyo...I see your here...and I'm guessing your looking for your brother...who is in Music Room #3...here's a map." Mr. Suo said quickly.

"Thank you...chairman." Namiyo said softly, walking out and shutting the door softly behind her.

Her heels clacked loudly on the floor as she walked over to the stairs and went upstairs so she would see someone waiting to see them smiling.

She walked up to Music Room #3, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

"WELCOME!" A chorus of boys exclaimed, a small smile on each of their faces as they looked at her.

"Hey, boss...she looks a little familiar." Hikaru said, smiling slightly.

"Who exactly are you, my dear?" Tamaki asked, a small smile on his face.

"Actually...Tamaki...that's just weird...considering..." Namiyo said softly, smiling a little.

"Considering?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head and putting a hand to his chin.

"Considering...you're my twin brother!" Namiyo exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boss...we didn't know you had a sister..." Kaoru started, tilting his head and smiling slightly at him.

"As far as I know...I'm an only child!" Tamaki exclaimed, tilting his head at the small girl.

"Well...yeah...you're not. The chairman is both of our father!" Namiyo said, a small smile on her face.

Kaoru came over and smiled down at Namiyo, who smiled and blushed up at the kinder orange-haired twin.

"Well...she does have the same blonde hair, the same facial shape, and the same purple eyes." Kaoru said, wrapping an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

"What is your name, anyway?" Tamaki asked, his eyes widening as he got a better look at the girl in front of him.

"Namiyo Suo...you're twin sister." Namiyo said impatiently, crossing her arms over her formed chest.

She was starting to get a little impatient...considering he didn't even notice who she was at this point.

"I guess I'll just go...since you obviously have no idea who I am..." Namiyo said softly, stepping back toward the door and letting it shut softly behind her.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Kaoru yelled after the door had slammed shut.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru started, his eyes wide as his brother spun around, opened the door, and slammed it shut after he had walked through it.

Namiyo speed-walked down the hallway. She had to get out of there...and fast. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know why. She just needed to leave.

"Namiyo!" A voice called. Namiyo didn't turn around, but, she did stop. "Namiyo!" The voice called again, coming to a stop right next to her.

It was Kaoru. "What? What could you possibly need? My brother hates me...just like I knew he would...and, besides...when are we going to tell him..." She started.

"We'll tell him eventually about us, I swear. We need him to know who you are, though." Kaoru said softly, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I still can't believe that you made collect-calls to Paris from Japan all those months before I came here." Namiyo said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Well...I wanted to get to know you...and now I have." Kaoru said softly, shoving the small girl against the wall and shoving their lips together.

Little did they know that behind them, the door had opened and Tamaki had walked into the hall, gasping when he realized Kaoru was kissing his "sister".

The orange-haired twin and the blonde twin sister pulled away, their eyes wide and out of breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Namiyo said softly, wrapping her arms around Kaoru's shoulders.

"I love you, too." Kaoru said, pecking the small girl's lips and smiling down at her.

Namiyo's eyes shined, and a blush coated her cheeks, and Kaoru wrapped her arms around the small girl's shoulders.

"Come back to the host club so I can be with you...I understand if you don't want to see Tamaki...but...you can stay by me." Kaoru said, resting his hands on her waist.

"I'll come back...but...for you. For you and you only." Namiyo said, allowing herself to be pulled back to the Host Club.

Tamaki, at the other end of the hall, seeing them coming his way, quickly, yet noiselessly, walked back into the room with a small smile on his face.

Kaoru shoved the door opened the door, allowing Namiyo to walk through the door first. She did, and Kaoru walked through the door after, shutting it behind her.

"Kaoru...is there a special reason that you're so close to Namiyo?" Tamaki asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Namiyo unconsciously clutched onto Kaoru's arm with great force from fright, her eyes wide as she looked up at her orange-haired lover.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder reassuringly when he realized how scared the girl was that her twin brother found out so quickly that they were together, considering they hadn't seen him earlier when they shared a special kiss.

"And...what would explain the fact that we have all of those collect calls to Paris from Japan, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrows raised as he looked at his brother.

"Its none of your business about my love life, Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed suddenly, stepping protectively in front of the small blonde being interrogated.


	2. They Figured It Out!

"So...is there a reason why you're so close to her and why collect calls from Paris are in our phone tab?" Hikaru asked, a wry smile on his face.

Namiyo stepped back toward the door, which was automatically blocked by Honey and Mori, who the young girl bumped into.

"Why are you guys interrogating us all of a sudden?!" Kaoru demanded, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Let me out of here!" Namiyo exclaimed, trying to push past the two cousins in her way. At that, everyone stopped and turned toward her, their eyes wide and mouths wide open as they looked at the tears in her eyes.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, and Mori and Honey moved away from the door, but Namiyo was still sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, walking toward the girl with Kaoru at his heels.

"You really don't remember, do you? Grandmother wanted you to come to Japan, but not me. She said I'd distract Father too much, considering I look too much like our mother. I tried to get in the car with you to come here, but the people blocked the car, that's why I'm scared." Namiyo sobbed out.

"And if you want to know why there is a number for Paris on our phone tabs, Hikaru, its because Namiyo and I have been talking on the phone the months before she came here." Kaoru said softly, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

"Ever since you left, Tamaki, I felt like something was missing...which something was. That was before I met Kaoru when he came to Paris with his mother. His mother said she didn't know that you had a twin, and Mother said she doubted you did, either. Kaoru and I started talking...and became very close." Namiyo said softly.

"Then, after I came here and she was stuck in Paris...we started talking and then...we kind of...formed a relationship together. One that we promised each other no one will be able to break. Not our friends...not our families...not even our own twins." Kaoru said, kissing the small girl's forehead lightly before turning to the rest of the Host Club, wondering what they would say about that.

Namiyo avoided her own brother's eyes...and focused on her love's eyes instead, who automatically looked down when he could feel eyes boring into the side of his head.

"So...that's why you two are so close?" Tamaki asked softly, tilting his head and smiling when Namiyo nodded. She snuggled up to Kaoru, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We just have a certain connection that no one else has, I guess." Kaoru said, giving the older girl's cheek a quick kiss.

Namiyo blushed, playfully punching the younger Hiitachin Twin's arm and then crossed her arms over her chest and playfully glared.

"Um...Kaoru...I'd be careful around her if I were you...considering my Grandmother wants her to be wed at the end of the term." Tamaki said, a small smile on his face.

Namiyo was seething by this point. "Oh, now you decide to remember me?!" She exclaimed, starting to turn around so she could run out the door.

Kaoru jumped in front of her before she could move, and whispered reassuring things in her ear to calm her down before whispering that even if they did have to get married, he wouldn't really mind considering he loved her.

Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes in disgust when he realized that his younger brother was being all love-dovey with their boss' apparent twin.

All-of-a-sudden, Mai Suo, Tamaki and Namiyo's cousin, came walking into the room, making Hikaru's mood even better than before.

Kaoru moved out of the way and smiled when Mai saw Namiyo. "MAI!" Namiyo exclaimed. "NAMIYO!" Mai exclaimed, running up and wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Let me guess, you and Kaoru are together, right?" Mai asked, a small smile on her face. At Kaoru's shocked face, she said: "You're not the only one in contact with her, Kaoru."

Namiyo wrapped her arms around Kaoru's waist and smiled up at him, which made him roll his eyes playfully, and kiss the very tip of her head.

"You are too adorable." Kaoru said affectionately, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Namiyo blushed, avoiding his eyes as Kaou wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist, tilting her head slightly as tears came to her eyes.

The chairman (Tamaki and Namiyo's father) came into the room, smiling when he realized his daughter and Kaoru were snuggling and smiling together.

"I'm guessing there was something my own daughter didn't tell me." The chairman said, shaking his head in fake disapproval.

Kaoru and Namiyo shared a terrified look. He knew they were together, but there was one thing he didn't know: that they were supposed to be married by the end of the term.

"Actually, Chairman Suo, there is something we need to tell you..." Kaoru started, his hands on Namiyo's shoulders.

"Kaoru! We can't tell him yet! We haven't even told your Mother yet!" Namiyo hissed to her orange-haired lover.

"We might as well tell him now...since he's here, anyway." Kaoru hissed back, taking the small girl's hand.

"Fine...same time now. One. Two. Three." Namiyo said softly.

"The two of us have to get married at the end of the term!" They blurted out, simultaneously.

"Wait...marriage...at the end of the term?" The chairman asked slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaoru and Namiyo, sharing a look, nodded their heads slowly.

"She can't do this! You both are only in your second and third years of high school!" The chairman exclaimed, outraged.


	3. Lost At The Carnival

Namiyo was sitting in the car next to her apparent fiancé, a small smile on her face at the thought of where they were going with the rest of the Host Club.

They were going to a carnival. All of the Hosts, minus Honey and Mori, were bringing their girlfriends on the trip. Except Tamaki and Haruhi were bringing each other.

Everyone else slid out of the limousine, except for Kaoru and Namiyo. "You coming?" Kaoru teased, holding out his hand to his blonde lover.

"Oh...yeah." Namiyo said softly, grabbing onto Kaoru's hand and stepping out of the limo.

They started walking, and Namiyo stood as close to Kaoru as she could possibly get at this point.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru whispered, wrapping his arms around the small girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine...I just missed you, that's all." Namiyo replied, her eyes wide and her mouth drawn in a flat line as she looked at him.

"I missed you, too...but...you won't have to much longer...considering we're getting married." Kaoru said softly, tilting his head.

"I know...I just...*sigh* never mind." Namiyo said softly, moving away from him and walking ahead.

Kaoru, shaking his head, jogged in order to catch up to the blonde-haired beauty, in his words, at least.

"Namiyo. Namiyo, wait!" Kaoru said, running up to a girl and spinning around, well, the girl he thought was his girlfriend/fiancé, at least.

"Oh...I am so sorry, miss. I thought you were someone else." Kaoru stammered, a small smile on his face as he realized another blonde girl was a little ways away.

"Namiyo!" Kaoru called, running up to the small girl, after making sure he knew it was his actual girlfriend/fiancé, and planted a kiss on her mouth out of relief.

They pulled away, and Namiyo's eyes were wide as she grabbed him into an embrace. "What was that for?" Namiyo asked, a small smile on her face as she was out of breath.

"Well...I was looking everywhere for you! I was so worried...I didn't know what to do!" Kaoru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

"Well...you found me." Namiyo said softly, a small smile on her face as he took her hand.

"Yeah...I found you...but...I lost everyone else..." Kaoru trailed off, spinning frantically around.

"Mai will be easy to find...because I think she's spying on us at this very moment." Namiyo says, trying to calm her lover down.

"And Hikaru will be freaking out...I think I see Tamaki!" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Kaoru...that's a girl...wait...your brother...Haruhi...yep, that's him alright!" Namiyo exclaimed, nodding her head furiously.

"Where...I don't see him..." Kaoru started, his gaze going straight past both Tamaki and his brother and settling on...

"Kaoru...that's Kyoya. Tamaki's next to him...and your brother's on the other side of him...hey, guys!" Namiyo said, running up to the others.

(She first made sure she grabbed Kaoru's hand to drag him along, of course.)

Hikaru was the first to turn around, along with Kyoya and Haruhi. They all nudged Tamaki, who nudged both Honey and Mori.

"There you guys are!" Tamaki exclaimed, running up to his sister and spinning her around.

"Yeah...where's Mai?" Kaoru asked, his honey-colored eyes searching the crowd.

"Not again!" Hikaru exclaimed, aggravated with himself mostly for letting her slip away undetected once again.

Kaoru and Namiyo shared a look, then turned to face the very distraught Hikaru.

"When were you going to ask her to marry you again?" Kaoru asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Hikaru said nervously, his eyes searching the crowd of people.

"She's waiting for you to ask her to marry you...that's the reason she's avoiding you." Namiyo said softly, shaking her head at how idiotic her soon-to-be brother-in-law could be.

Obnoxious laughter following the sound of a grumbling motor assaulted everyone's eardrums within a ten-mile radius.

"Renge...what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked anxiously.

"If you all are looking for Mai Suo...I last saw her near the ball pit...and she's probably still hiding there." Renge said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hikaru sprinted off in that direction, causing Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi's mouths to open wide, while Kyoya, Kaoru, and Namiyo just shook their heads.

"Kyoya...now would be as good a time as any to call in your private police for, don't you think?" Tamaki anxiously asked.

"Well...we wouldn't want to scare the regular people here, would we?" Kyoya asked, writing in the little black book that he brings with him everywhere.

"Yes...but...its just that..." Tamaki started, a small smile on her face as the two of them smiled slightly.

"You told me that if we didn't find Namiyo...then the private police force would be needed...and...the both of them are right here." Kyoya said, a smirk on his face.

He turned around and noticed that the small girl was busy being kissed by the nicer, smarter orange-haired twin.

Tamaki face-palmed and walked away before he was tempted to make a scene, his "boyfriend" Haruhi following after him.

Kyoya continued writing in his book, Mori had his usual straight face, and Honey made a disgusted face.

"We should probably find Hikaru by now...considering he's probably freaking out because he doesn't know where we are." Kaoru stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It shouldn't be that hard. I mean, how many pairs of orange-haired twins could there be here at the carnival today?" Namiyo said, trying to reassure her boyfriend.

It turned out that there were at least eight pairs of orange-haired twins at the carnival at that moment. (Half of them being named Hikaru and Kaoru).


	4. The Host Club Goes To Paris!

The Host Club, plus Mai, Makino, Renge and Namiyo, were sitting in an airplane on their way to France.

(The Chairman had wanted to come too, but he had a last-minute meeting and therefore couldn't be there, and Mai, Tamaki, and Namiyo's Grandmother had no idea where they were at this point.)

"I'm so nervous." Namiyo whispered, looking out the window. Her boyfriend Kaoru, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be. I'm sure your Mother would love to see both you and the boss again." Kaoru reassured her, a small smile on his pale face.

"I know...its just...I haven't seen my Mother since I was small...and now I'm about to be married to the greatest guy in the world." Namiyo said softly.

"Well...now you have me and the rest of the Host Club, Mai, Makino, and Renge, too." Kaoru said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I know I do...and that's the reason why I'm so happy that you all are coming with us..." Namiyo said, a small smile on her face.

"I can't wait until the two of us are officially married and together for the rest of our lives." Kaoru said, giving the girl's cheek a kiss.

"Neither can I. The two of us together...for the rest of our lives...raising a family...eventually having grandchildren." Namiyo said, her mind drifting off into space.

"I can't wait to have children with you...I really do want to have children with you. Of course, I won't rush it...its up to you when you want to have kids." Kaoru said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good...because...I mean...we're already being rushed into getting married...I'd rather not be rushed into having children, too." Namiyo said, resting her head against his shoulder.

~Ding Attention passengers! Bonjour! We will now be arriving in Paris, also known as the City of Love.~

"This is it." Namiyo whispered, breathing a giant breath in order to calm her raging heartbeat going at ninety seconds a minute.

_**A/N: The Math might be wrong at that last part, I don't know...we'll see.**_

"It will be ok...I promise. I will make sure that its ok." Kaoru whispered reassuringly, just letting her rest against him and think until the plane touched down.

When the plane did touch down, Namiyo stood close to Kaoru as if, at any moment, someone would try to hurt her...which there was a small problem.

"What's wrong, Namiyo?" Tamaki whispered in the small girl's ear, which caused her to jump and cling to Kaoru.

"She doesn't think that your Mother will like her...considering the two of us are in an arranged marriage...and she hasn't seen her since she was small." Kaoru said softly, wrapping his arms around the small girl's waist.

"No...its not because of the arranged marriage...its only because of me not seeing her since I was small!" Namiyo exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Hey...hey, shh...its ok." Kaoru said softly, wiping the few stray tears off of the girl's face with his thumb.

Namiyo was trying to keep in the sobs, and all-of-a-sudden, a blonde woman with purple eyes came up to the two of them and wordlessly wrapped her arms around Namiyo.

Kaoru's mouth was wide open when he realized that this woman had the same blonde hair and purple eyes as both Tamaki and Namiyo.

"I'm guessing your Kaoru Hiitachin, correct?" The woman asked softly, pulling away from the smaller blonde.

"That's me...and...um..." Kaoru started, finally shutting his mouth and wrapping an arm around the small girl.

"Mother...I'm getting married. Kaoru and I are getting married." Namiyo said softly, reaching blindly for Kaoru's hand with her eyes on her mother.

"Well...I don't see that as a problem...except for the fact that you two are still in High School." The twins' mother said softly, a small smile on his face.

Namiyo's worried eyes turned quickly to Kaoru, who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile to the small girl.

"I'm guessing this is an arranged marriage between you two, right?" The blonde twins' mother asked, tilting her head and smiling softly.

Namiyo gulped and shakily nodded her head to confirm that yes, they were in a arraigned marriage.

"Yes...we're in an arraigned marriage...and...I'm just glad that I'm marrying her at all." Kaoru said softly, giving the girl's nose a kiss.

Namiyo spun around and ran away from the two of them. Kaoru ran after the small girl, and Mori and Honey both blocked her way before she could move anywhere.

"Namiyo! Don't run off, sweetie! You scared me when you ran off like that! Come here...come here..." Kaoru said, out of breath, as he pulled her toward him.

Namiyo wiped her eyes, avoiding her love's eyes as she let the tears fall freely down her face when Kaoru grabbed her around her waist.

"How can you fall in love with someone like me?" Namiyo asked softly, a small, pathetic smile on her pale, shining face.

"Because I really do love you...I don't care what anyone says about us...I will be with you for the rest of my life." Kaoru said softly, wrapping an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

Namiyo gave him a watery smile, and, they both walked back to everyone else, who were standing there and patiently waiting for them to return.

"Is everything ok?" Tamaki whispered to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded, grabbing Namiyo's hand, squeezed it, and smiled slightly when he realized that his love's eyes met his. They all smiled and left.


	5. Arguments Over Wedding Preparations

Namiyo was sitting on the fluffy pink futon in her mother's rented house.

Kaoru was sitting next to her, squeezing her hand and smiling down at the small girl.

"So...when are you two going to be married?" Her mother asked, a small smile on her face.

"I..." Namiyo started, her face tinting a bright red from embarrassment.

"Well...we want to get married as soon as possible." Kaoru interjected, taking her hand and smiling.

Namiyo smiled gratefully at her love, who pretty much just saved her from saying something embarrassing.

"And where will the wedding be?" Anne-Sophie asked again, picking up the cup of tea off of the table.

"We were thinking, since Kaoru's whole family, and most of mine were there, we would have the wedding at a church in Japan." Namiyo said softly, blushing a little.

"I know this may be a little troubling for you...but we would really love it of you came to the wedding." Kaoru said softly, bowing his head to the woman.

Namiyo's eyes widened when he suggested this. She thought that the two of them agreed they wouldn't ask her until they both thought the time was right!

"I would love to...but unfortunately...Tamaki and Namiyo's Grandmother won't allow me in Japan." Anne-Sophie said softly, a small, apologetic smile on her face.

When Kaoru looked over at Namiyo, he realized that the blonde had tears in her eyes at the mere thought of being separated from her mother again.

"Then we'll have our wedding here...Namiyo...we always thought it was more romantic here, anyway." Kaoru said softly, resting his forehead against the young blonde's.

"How are we going to move my Father, the Otari's, your family, the Morinozuka Family, and the Honinozuka's, not to mention Haruhi's father all here in only two days?" Namiyo asked, tilting her head.

"Two days? I thought you said as soon as possible." Anne-Sophie said, a hand on her heart and her eyes wide.

"Yes...well...we weren't sure when at first...and then we decided on the plane ride here that we would get married in two days if you ended up not being able to come to Japan." Kaoru said softly, a small smile on his face.

"But what about your wedding dress...and the flowers?" Anne-Sophie asked, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"We already have my dress and all of the tuxes...and the bridesmaid dresses, the flowers, and the cake al ready. They just need to be shipped here." Namiyo said softly.

"So...how again are you going to get everyone's families here?" Anne-Sophie asked, tilting her head with a soft smile on her face.

"Well...Kyoya-sempi's family dies gave a private jet and a private police force." Kaoru said tapping his finger to his chin and smiling slightly.

"It really shouldn't be hard to get all those people here, and everything we'll need here, too." Namiyo said slowly, a small smile on her face.

Kaoru kissed Namiyo's cheek, which caused said girl to smile, blush, take his hand, and stare lovingly into his honey-colored eyes.

"I love you so much, Kaoru." Namiyo said softly, her eyes searching his face as if looking for something like that.

"I love you, too, beautiful." Kaoru said, giving her lips a quick peck as the two of them smiled.

Anne-Sophie blushed, a gasp stuck in her throat as she realized that she didn't have to worry about her little girl when it came to Kaoru.

Tamaki literally fell into the room. The door was wide open, and Hikaru, Mai, Haruhi, Honey-sempi, and Mori-sempi, Kyoya, Renge, and Makino's heads poked out to spy.

Namiyo jumped up, her knee unconsciously hitting the small wooden table in front of the futon.

Kaoru jumped up after her, his eyes wide when he looked at her, trying to gouge a reaction at to what she was going to do.

"Why are you guys spying on us?" Namiyo demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at her twin, who was still on the floor by this point.

"I didn't mean to...I fell...and...I...I...I..." Tamaki started, his hands up in defense as if the small girl was going to hit him, which she probably would.

Namiyo laughed a bitter laugh. "That's the best excuse you can come up with at this point? Grandmother was right...you really are pathetic." She spat, turning around and slamming the front door after her.

Kaoru, still standing there, wordlessly turned around and followed after the blonde, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"Namiyo, Namiyo, wait!" Kaoru exclaimed, sprinting to catch up to her and spinning her around.

He noticed after she turned around that there were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that to Tamaki...I don't think he's pathetic...I just...I was so mad...and..." Namiyo started, quickly wiping away the tears.

"How about we get you back to everyone else...I know you don't want to see Tamaki, its just that...you need to work it out." Kaoru said, a small smile on his face.

Namiyo, nodding meekly, allowed herself to be forcefully dragged back to the rented home.

They walked through the door, a small, apologetic smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she looked at her twin.

Behind her, Kaoru, with a slight smile, gave the girl a slight push.

Namiyo fell forward a few steps, causing Hikaru to try and catch her.

She just slipped past him and fell into Tamaki's arms instead.

Tamaki's eyes widened, his eyes met hers, and they shared a similar smile.

"Tamaki...I'm sorry...please don't leave me...I don't think I can lose you again." Namiyo sobbed out, evident tear tracks on her face.


	6. The Day Of The Wedding

_I am so going to kill Tamaki if I find out he booked the wrong hotel._ Namiyo thought to herself, her hair flying as she paced.

That was when she noticed a orange-haired twin coming out of the church and crossing the street beyond it.

"Haruhi...keep everyone distracted if I don't make it back in time...and don't tell Tamaki where I'm going. He'll freak out, which will cause Kaoru to worry." Namiyo commanded, ripping off her veil and handing it to the brunette.

"Don't worry...I've got it all under control." Haruhi said softly, taking the veil before the blonde ran out of the double door and let them slam shut behind her.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, what do you think you're doing?!" Namiyo called out when she saw the honey-eyed twin that wasn't her soon-to-be husband just...standing there.

"I shouldn't be at your wedding, Namiyo...Kaoru doesn't want me there, anyway." Hikaru replied softly, a fake easy smile spreading over his face.

"I'm sure that's not true. Kaoru cares about you, Hikaru...he wants you to be at his wedding more than anything...and even if he doesn't...I do." Namiyo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru's eyes widened as she said that, and a real easy smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure you want me there, Namiyo?" Hikaru asked softly, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey, you're my soon-to-be brother-in-law! Of course I want you there! If you won't do it for Kaoru, do it for me...but I hope you do it for both of us. I have to get back in there...I hope I see you there...but...if not...then remember...we'll still be in the same family." Namiyo said softly, starting to walk away.

She got a little ways out of the road, when a speeding car came past, causing her to scream, and Hikaru to get her out of the way.

"Hikaru..." Namiyo started, stopping short when she saw that her soon-to-be brother-in-law was sitting next to her, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Namiyo?" Hikaru asked, crawling over to her until he was right next to her.

"I'm fine...but...Hikaru...why did you save me?" Namiyo asked softly, wrapping her own arms around her shoulders.

"Its like you said...we'll be in the same family...so...I wanted to protect you." Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around her as she started to shake.

"We have to go...now! I don't want everyone to leave because I'm not there in time." Namiyo said, taking Hikaru's hand and running across the street.

They walked back in...Namiyo and Tamaki's father still missing.

"He's...going to miss my wedding." Namiyo said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Then...I'll take you." Tamaki said, holding out his arm for his sister to take.

She wrapped it around his, and they started to walk, when she stopped.

"Wait...I want both of my brothers to take me." Namiyo said, reaching out her other arm for Hikaru to take.

Hikaru's eyes widened...until he smiled and started walking again.

"Wait! Namiyo...you're veil!" Haruhi exclaimed, grabbing the veil and handing it to Hikaru, who gently placed it on her head.

They started walking again...Mori and Honey simultaneously opened the white double doors and shared a smile with Namiyo.

Tamaki, Namiyo, and Hikaru came walking up the isle...when they noticed someone important was missing.

Kaoru wasn't standing with Kyoya, Makino, Renge, and Mai where he was supposed to be at this point right now!

Namiyo's eyes widened and tears formed when she realized her fiancé wasn't standing where he was supposed to be.

"Code red." Tamaki mouthed to Kyoya, who merely pushed up his glasses, sharing a secret knowing smile with his sister.

Namiyo broke away from the boys and ran away as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes...trying to keep her secret in tact.

"Namiyo!" Tamaki and Hikaru both exclaimed, Tamaki's glare daring Mori and Honey to open the doors.

They did at Namiyo's pleading glance, allowing her to step through the door and run down the hall, straight to the place where she met up with Hikaru only minutes before.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Namiyo exclaimed, finally breaking down and full-blown sobbing when she realized her fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

She burst into tears before she felt arms wrap around her waist and make her smile. Namiyo didn't even have to look to know who it was at that point.

They both ran into the church, sprinting up the isle, which made Namiyo forget her veil, which was with Haruhi, who was standing off to the side.

Haruhi quickly handed the veil to Kaoru, who quickly placed it back on her head and gazed adoringly into her eyes before the priest cleared his throat.

"Before we begin, is there anyone here to objects...speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said softly.

The two smiled at each other at the silence before the priest began again.

"Kaoru Hiitachin, do you take Namiyo Suo to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poor, for better or worse, or for death to you part?" The priest asked Kaoru.

"I do." Kaoru answered, staring straight into the girl's eyes, and a faint blush coated her cheeks.

"Namiyo Suo, do you take Kaoru Hiitachin to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poor, for better or worse, death 'til you part?" The priest repeated.

"I do." Namiyo answered back, the faint blush on her cheeks when she looked into her love's eyes.

All-of-a-sudden, Namiyo and Tamaki's Grandmother came bursting into the room, a scowl on her face.

**~To Be Continued To See What Will Happen Next~**


	7. What Will Happen Now?

**~From What Happened Before~**

**They said their vows, and right as their about to kiss, their Grandmother came into the room.**

**She had a scowl on her face.**

**~End From What Happened Before~**

* * *

Kaoru and Namiyo shared a secret look, their eyes wide at the same time.

"I thought you didn't invite her." Kaoru whispered to his almost-wife with a scowl.

"I thought she hated my Mother! I didn't know that she would automatically come anyway even though she wasn't invited!" Namiyo hissed back, her voice high and squeaky.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I mean, its not like she can stop the wedding, anyway." Hikaru whispered reassuringly to the new couple.

"I don't know what to do...should we leave?" Kaoru whispered to Namiyo.

"No! That'd be rude to everyone who flew out here to come to the wedding." Namiyo whispered back.

"I don't think this relationship will last long." Honey whispered to Mori from the other side, locking eyes with Tamaki.

Namiyo just went one way, and Kaoru went another before they smiled at each other in content.

"I can't believe she's here!" Namiyo exclaimed from out back, pacing the floor until she tripped.

Kaoru caught her, and they both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked softly, a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Kaoru...just a little clumsy at this point." Namiyo said softly, tilting her head and smiling.

Kaoru stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

She started to smile when the large wooden double doors banged open.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club came running in, worried looks (besides Mori and Kyoya) on their faces.

"Namiyo...are you alright?" Tamaki asked worriedly, grabbing his sister by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Tamaki...I'm fine." Namiyo started, when she heard music coming from speakers.

"This is a song for my boy Tamaki...and my beautiful daughter Namiyo...I've sang this song since you two were little, and I hope that the two of you will always remember it." The twins' mother's voice said from the other room.

"Mes chers enfants, je ne quitterai jamais les deux de vous, peu importe quoi, rien ne nous séparera", she sang softly.

Tamaki and Namiyo shared a look. Both had tears in their identical purple eyes.

**_A/N: That means my precious children, I will never leave you alone, no matter what, we won't be separated._**

Namiyo's tears kept falling faster, and Kaoru took her hands.

"That song reminds me even more that I won't be able to see her ever again after this." Namiyo said, the tears falling freely.

When she realized everyone was looking at her, she ran away, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away.

"Wait, Namiyo!" Kaoru exclaimed, holding out a hand to the small girl in question, who was already half-way out the door.

"Why don't you just run after her? She's already upset and scared enough." Tamaki suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaoru's feet rang out over the marble floors as he ran after the small girl with a small smile on his face.

Kaoru tripped and ended up falling and pinning the small girl underneath him.

"Kaoru..." Namiyo said softly, her breath hitched when she realized that her husband was on top of her.

He gave her a smile, and the two of them gave a similar smile as they looked at each other and shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

They pulled away, breathless as their eyes locked, and a deep blush coated both of their cheeks.

"I don't care what your Grandmother says, Namiyo. She's not going to make you lose your mother again...I won't allow it." Kaoru said softly, their foreheads brushing together softly.

Everyone who was in the sanctuary of the church came running in at that moment, including Tamaki and Namiyo's Grandmother.

Kaoru was the first one to see the woman, and when he did, he just got in front of Namiyo, putting his arm in front of her when her Grandmother started to walk forward.

Namiyo had tears in her eyes, making Tamaki gasp, his eyes wide.

Kaoru gave Tamaki a look that seemed to say, _you really aren't going to do anything about this?_

Tamaki's wide eyes turned into a stony glare as he looked his Grandmother in the eyes.

"Grandmother...that is no way to treat your family." Tamaki said sternly, walking over to the small woman.

"How would you know anything about family? You abandoned both your Mother and Sister...and its not like you have kids of your own yet, anyway, so you have no room to talk." Their Grandmother spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Namiyo's eyes widened, and she grabbed her husband's hand band gave it a small squeeze. Not so she could comfort him, but herself.

"You have no room to talk, either, girl. Considering you've just gotten married...and you barely even made it through your own wedding in the first place." Grandmother said softly, wrapping her arms across her chest again.

Namiyo just ducked her head, causing Kaoru to grab her into a hug.

"And you! I can't believe your the one to marry her!" Grandmother exclaimed, pointing a finger at Kaoru.

"Alright that's it! You can make fun of me, but no one disses my brother, my family, and especially not my husband!" Namiyo screamed angrily, walking up to the woman who she somehow towered over.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who both seemed both pleased and surprised by her outburst, grabbed both of her arms and held her back before she tried to hit her Grandmother.

Tamaki's eyes widened, and a small smile spread across his face as Kaoru wrapped his arms around the small girl's shoulders and touched their foreheads together.


	8. A SurpriseAnd The Missed Train!

It was after Kaoru and Namiyo had not only had their wedding, but their honeymoon, too.

The Host Club, Renge, Makino, and Mai were sitting around the dining table, an unsettling silence settling between them.

"Kaoru, why don't you go get Namiyo up? She's obviously waiting for you." Tamaki said, breaking the silence.

"I completely forgot. I'm still not used to having a wife." Kaoru said, sighing as he stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs, knocking softly on the door to the room the two of them shared.

"Namiyo, do you think you're going to get up anytime soon?" Kaoru asked, walking into the room and smiling softly.

He walked into the room, smiling when he saw a halo of blonde hair on the white pillow.

"Namiyo...come on, I need you to get up...we're going to be leaving soon and everyone's waiting for you to get downstairs." Kaoru said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting on the bed.

"Alright...alright...I'll be down in a minute. I need to take a shower, get dressed, and do my hair first." Namiyo said softly, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"Ok...let any one of us know if you need something, ok? I'm going to go downstairs now and let you get ready on your own time." Kaoru said, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So...did you get her?" Tamaki asked when he saw his red-haired brother-in-law when he noticed that Kaoru had come down the stairs...without his twin sister.

"She said that she needed to get ready...and I left her to it and told her that if she needed anything...she needed to tell one of us about it." Kaoru said softly.

A few minutes later, they all heard heels clicking down the marble stairs and turning around the corner, coming closer to the others.

Namiyo stood there, her normally straight hair curled and her wedding ring glistening on her finger...a bright pink dress on as she walked toward the others.

As she stepped closer, Namiyo realized that her face was pink, and she was looking down at her feet so she wouldn't have to look anyone in the eye.

"Are you...alright?" Tamaki asked softly, standing up and putting his hands on the back of Haruhi's chair.

"I'm fine...just a little embarrassed." Namiyo said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Kaoru asked, walking over to Namiyo and leaning down until they were face-to-face.

"I'm just...not used to wearing something so...girly. So frilly. Its just a little...embarrassing. I haven't been able to wear something like this since I was three-years-old." Namiyo explained, her eyes barely looking into his.

"Well...I think that you look beautiful." Kaoru said softly, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze of comfort.

Namiyo just shrugged her shoulders, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Listen to me. No one here is going to hurt you. And you know that none of us here will let anyone outside of this circle...of your family...hurt you." Kaoru said, pressing their foreheads together and wiping a few stray tears away off of her face.

Namiyo nodded meekly, finally able to meet her gaze match his, a small blooming across her face as her husband wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Tamaki smiled at his sister, when he noticed that his own fiancé wasn't in her chair...which he was still behind.

"Hey...where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, spinning frantically around.

Namiyo, Renge, Makino and Mai all shared a secret knowing look when Haruhi came around the corner.

"Haruhi..." Namiyo started, her eyes darting between, Renge, Mai, Makino, and Haruhi herself.

"...we think..." Renge started herself, understanding what Namiyo meant.

"...that you..." Mai started, wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"...should tell Tamaki and the guys all at once." Makino finished, giving Haruhi a pointed look.

"Ok, fine. Guys...I'm pregnant." Haruhi said softly, wrapping her arms around all of the host club at the same time.

Tamaki seemed the most surprised, though that didn't seem likely at this point.

Namiyo grabbed quickly onto her husband's arm and squeezed it out of sudden fright.

"Hey...you ok? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving him a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine...I just...thought I heard something." Namiyo said softly, tilting her head and giving him a weak yet somehow creepy smile.

Kaoru shared a look with Tamaki, who gave him an encouraging smile back, and Kaoru picked Namiyo up by her waist and spun her around, making the both of them dizzy beyond belief by the time he put her down.

When she did get put down, she ended up falling over, causing Kaoru to quickly grab her around the waist before she fell to the marble floor and hurt herself.

"You alright?" Kaoru softly asked, picking the both of them up and off of the floor so they were standing upright with big smiles on their faces.

"Kaoru...I'm fine...just a little dizzy from being twirled around like that." Namiyo replied, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick smile, which he returned.

They all walked to the train station, giving Tamaki a look.

"Tamaki...weren't we supposed to leave...like...an hour ago?" Namiyo asked, tilting her head and smiling slightly.

"Yes...I think so...why?" Tamaki asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I believe we missed our train." Kyoya replied softly, giving Tamaki a glare the same as his twin had just given him.

They checked the train schedule and realized: they needed transportation in order to get home...and fast.


	9. Different TransportationHikaru Drives

_**A/N: I kind of gave you all a hint in the chapter title. Think back to the very last episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club...and also think of Hikaru driving. Think you figured it out? Read and review, but, please don't hate! I might need a new story idea...so...yeah...review!**_

* * *

Namiyo was starting to get a little upset with her brother...considering her brother didn't get them on the right train...which they should've expected in the first place in trusting Tamaki to get something right for once.

She had tears in her eyes as her husband and brother were bickering at each other.

"Kaoru...please stop...please." Namiyo said softly, sobbing and running to her brother-in-law Hikaru, who did his best to calm her down.

"Kaoru...stop it...you're scaring your wife." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Namiyo's lower back.

Kaoru spins around when he hears his twin brother's sarcastic remark, and comes running to Namiyo, silently taking her from his brother.

"Its going to be ok...alright? We're going to make it back to Japan. It may take some time...but...we'll make it eventually." Kaoru said quietly.

"Our father is sick...Ouran Academy is in danger of closing...and if Tamaki or I don't come back to Japan to take over Ouran Academy in case father...you know...then Ouran Academy will shut down...for good." Namiyo said softly, tears in her eyes once again when she even thought about her father.

"What? Did you know about this?" Kaoru demanded Tamaki, giving him a small glare.

"No...all I know is hat if something happened to our father...I'm not going to be taking over the Academy...I'll probably be the music teacher there...but...I won't be the chairman." Tamaki said, putting up his hands.

"We need a chairman! If not, Ouran Academy will be erased from everyone's memories!" Namiyo exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her twin, who gave her husband a wide-eyed pointed look.

"You can take your father's place, Namiyo! No one else I know could run Ouran Academy like you'd be able to! You're great with children...and, besides...you keep us all in line...why can't you keep a school in line as well?" Kaoru said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru...I...I...we need a chairman! There's no such thing as a chairwoman...at least not from what I've heard." Namiyo exclaimed, her voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Well...you can be the first chairwoman, anyway, sweetheart. That way all of your nieces and nephews...plus whatever kids we end up having...they'll all be able to go to Ouran Academy...and it would all be because of you." Kaoru said softly, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a soft smile.

That remark caused Namiyo to blush...even though they were newlyweds...she never thought that Kaoru cared that much about her...but apparently...he did.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "So...how are we going to get back home when we don't have a train?" He asked when the couple's eyes were on him.

Namiyo sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "We could always take the carriage..." Hikaru started.

"Yeah...maybe in Japan. We're in Paris for crying out loud, Hikaru!" Namiyo said, shaking her head.

"We'd need a plane...and when we're in Japan we could possibly use the carriage." Kaoru said softly, trying to keep calm for both himself and his wife.

All-of-a-sudden, Namiyo's phone rang and she answered, her eyes wide when she realized exactly who it was that was calling her.

"Please don't tell me that Dad is dead!" Namiyo pleaded, tears coming to her again.

She waited a few minutes for a response.

"Oh...so...he's retiring. Yes, actually...and I'll be the one taking over Ouran Academy. I know its uncommon...but Tamaki says he doesn't want to...he wants to be a music teacher or something like that. I'm the only other choice we have by this point." Namiyo said, her wide-eyed glance going to her husband.

Kaoru, seeing his wife's wide eyes, grabbed the phone from her small hand before taking it.

"Now you listen to me! I don't care what you say! Namiyo _is _right to be the one taking over Ouran Academy. You have _no right _to say that she doesn't. And, while she is running Ouran Academy, if I hear another word about you saying again that she isn't fit to run it...then we'll have a problem, alright?" Kaoru screamed into the phone, hanging it up and handing it back to his wife.

"How did you...?" Namiyo asked, tears in her eyes once again that her husband protected her.

"I had Haruhi teach me a few things...besides...I'm going to be going to law school...so...might as well practice now...and...they made fun of you. You've had to deal with that your whole life...and I won't allow for you to be made fun of again." Kaoru said softly, holding his arms out to his wife.

She ran into them, smiling into his chest. The both of them had tears in their eyes as they embraced, and Tamaki had a small smile on his face as he looked at the two of them.

They all quickly got on a train back to Japan...and as soon as they got there...they decided that they would take Hikaru's idea and take the horse-drawn carriage that had been left there from the Ouran Fair.

As soon as they got into the carriage, Namiyo leaned against Kaoru and fell asleep, her husband's arms wrapped protectively around her.

**_~To Be Continued~_**


	10. Finally Back To Japan And Ouran Academy!

**_A/N: In the last chapter...they finally get back home...and Hikaru is driving a horse-drawn carriage! Now their finally back...but...lets see what happens now, shall we? Read and review, but, please don't hate! ~BigTimeLoveBug loves Ouran Highschool Host Club!~_**

* * *

The Host Club was sitting in the carriage...Hikaru and Mai up front.

Namiyo was fast asleep, with Kaoru's arms wrapped protectively around her, until her eyes fluttered open.

(Well, we did say that she_ was _asleep, didn't we? ;D)

"You ok?" Kaoru asked when he could feel Namiyo's eyes boring into the side of his head.

"I'm fine...still a little tired, but...I'm fine other than that." Namiyo said reassuringly to her husband, snuggling up to him and smiling softly.

Kaoru smiled when he heard a small voice whispering his name from the seat across from him.

"Kao-chan!" It was Honey-sempi, and he was practically bouncing in his seat and smiling.

"Yes, Honey sempi?" Kaoru asked at his wife's reassuring smile.

"Be careful." Mori-sempi softly reprimanded Honey before he said something too insulting...especially with Haruhi close by...since she's pregnant.

"I was...um...*a faint blush coats his cheek* wondering when you were going to have kids...like Haru-chan and Tama-chan?" Honey asked softly.

At this point in time, Haruhi was taking a drink of commoner's coffee, which they brought with them so Haruhi wouldn't feel out of place, and she spit it out in Namiyo's face.

Namiyo, disgusted, somehow managed a smile at Kaoru, raising an eyebrow at him, who gave her a small smile back.

"Well...it doesn't matter to me...I just want it so we don't have any kids until she's ready." Kaoru said softly, wrapping an arm around her back.

Namiyo smiled and blushed, a small smile on her face as she took a deep breath, glad that her husband hadn't immediately suggested that they should have kids.

Kaoru took his hand away from her back, and the carriage stopped suddenly, causing Namiyo to fall out of the carriage with a scream.

The Host club, plus the other girls, gasped as Kaoru jumped out of the carriage and ran up to his wife, who was still on the ground looking up at the sky.

Her back was hurting her, and before she knew it, everyone who was in the carriage came out of it, running up to the newlyweds with nervous looks on their faces.

Hikaru looked most worried, considering, well, according to him, it was practically his fault that Namiyo had fallen out of the carriage in the first place.

So...the older Hiitachin twin did the first thing he could think of...he panicked.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen! I just...I just...ugh...I'm a failure. I can't even actually say the right thing during a crisis." Hikaru rambled.

"Hikaru...its ok...I'm alright." Namiyo said softly, grabbing her husband's hand and smiled as he helped her sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tamaki asked, just as worried as Hikaru...maybe even more...never mind...he's Tamaki, after all.

"Tamaki...like I said before...I'm fine." Namiyo said, putting up her hands in defeat.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Tamaki demanded Kaoru, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tamaki..." Namiyo warned, starting to stand before Kaoru put up a hand to stop her.

"Maybe that's because the two of us are in love...and if I freak out...then she'll freak, too." Kaoru said, rolling his eyes at his wife's twin.

"Kaoru...calm down...its ok...I promise its ok." She said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulders.

He made a sudden movement with his elbow, causing the small blonde girl to fall back onto the ground.

"Kaoru! You need to calm down...!" Hikaru exclaimed, leaning down next to his sister-in-law, who was still on the ground.

Kaoru's eyes widened in realization before running over to his wife, his head bowed because of what he did to her...even if it was an accident.

"Namiyo...are you alright?" Kaoru asked softly, reaching a hand up to her cheek.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. I'm shocked...confused...a little scared...but...I'm physically fine...just not mentally at this point." Namiyo said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Alright...only if you're sure. I just want to make it so you have nothing to worry about. Ever Again." Kaoru said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you do...but...Kaoru...you need to know the truth. There's danger at every corner for me...and now it'll be the same for you." Namiyo said softly, starting to sob.

"I don't care if there's danger for me now...I love you...and nothing will happen again to you." Kaoru said, taking her hand.

Tears started to form in her eyes when she realized that Kaoru probably really did care about her.

"Kaoru...I don't..." Namiyo started, when she was stopped by her husband kissing her mouth, a small smile on his face when she finally responded to the kiss.

They pulled away and Kaoru wrapped her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them smiled bright, wide, smiles at each other.

"I already told you that I don't care if something happens to me...as long as nothing happens to you." Kaoru said softly, quickly wiping a tear away from her eyes.

They were stopped in front of Ouran Academy, and they started walking toward it, Namiyo grabbing her husband's hands and squeezing them.

They walked toward the front door, their eyes roaming to the front of the building. To a certain room. Actually, to Music Room #3.


	11. The Fight For Ouran Academy!

They all went into the board room. Well, almost everyone.

Namiyo stood behind the door, trying to walk in her six-inch heels.

"Where is this new chairman anyway?" One of the workers asked.

"Its probably the Suoh boy." Said another.

"You're half right. Its a Suoh...but not a boy." Tamaki spoke up, motioning to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were standing by the doors.

They opened them...and there stood Namiyo...in a maroon suit that resembled Haruhi's father's, tripping as soon as she walked through the door.

"I told you not to make the heels so high!" Kaoru hissed to his twin.

"They had to be high or no one would take her seriously." Hikaru hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Namiyo quickly grabbed her husband's hand, leading him over to the chair next to her to avoid his fight with his brother.

"Lets get this meeting started, shall we?" Namiyo asked when she had sat down, trying to make it so her voice didn't crack.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The worker said, placing his elbows on the table.

Namiyo's head was bent down because of what they were saying, causing Kaoru to glance at her.

Then, he stood up, slamming his palms on the top of the table, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru demanded, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Namiyo's eyes widened when she realized that her husband was actually saying something about these people in her defense.

"This girl is the absolute best person to ever be the chairwoman of Ouran Academy...and you have no reason to say that she's not!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Namiyo's eyes watered and a faint blush coated her cheeks when she realized that she'd never seen Kaoru _this _mad before.

"Kaoru..." Namiyo started, holding out her hand and grabbing onto her husband's arm.

"How could you defend her?" Another worker asked.

"You were in an arraigned marriage with her." The worker next to that one said.

Kaoru was getting even angrier, and he grabbed onto Namiyo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Well, what he thought was gentle, I mean. Even though it wasn't even gentle in the first place.

"Kaoru...you're kind of...crushing my wrist..." Namiyo said softly, ripping her arm away from her husband.

"Oh, sorry..." Kaoru said softly, tilting his head and looking down at her.

"Listen...I know that you don't think that I should be the chairwoman...you don't think one exists, right?" Namiyo asked the workers, who nodded.

She smiled. "Well...I thought the same thing...but that was before everyone at my side of the table told me that I can. I can do anything I've ever wanted." Namiyo said softly, a small smile on her face.

"But...it isn't natural for any woman to..." The first worker started, wagging a finger in Namiyo's face.

"What? It isn't natural for any woman to do anything that has to do with outside work? Is that it? Except for cleaning, cooking and keeping house, right?" Namiyo sarcastically asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's true..." All of the workers said at the exact same time, making Namiyo roll her eyes.

"Listen. Someone needed to take over my family's business...and we all decided that it would be me. So get over it, alright? I'm going to be here whether you all like it or not...so get used to it. Because I'm not going anywhere...and when I do retire...my son...or daughter...will take over for me." Namiyo hissed, her voice low.

The worker, looking at each other, were silent at that remark.

Namiyo, realizing this, cleared her throat to somewhat regain her composure when one of the workers decided to start speaking again.

"Ms. Suoh...I mean, Mrs. Hiitachin...you have no right to speak like that to me or any of the other workers in this school. We know the people who founded it...and we can get you fired for doing this...especially if you have this type of behavior around any students. Whether they be in preschool all the way up to the twelfth grade...in highschool. This behavior is not tolerated by anyone...and you are no exception." The first worker said, making the others shrink back.

"Well...of course I will not treat any students like this...or any of the staff. Unless..." Namiyo said, pointing a finger in the air like Tamaki does often.

"Unless..." All of the workers prompted, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Unless it is absolutely necessary...which I doubt. And...if it is necessary...they will first have detention...then then they will get a two-week suspension, then a month, and then they will be expelled. No matter how much money they have. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Namiyo said, her voice even lower than before.

"Well...that is something. I never thought that Namiyo would say something like that. She's usually so gentle around everyone from our side." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"That's true..." Hikaru started, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"...yeah, she's usually a scared little girl." Kaoru said softly, placing a hand on his wife's head affectionately.

"Hey!" Namiyo exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

"Well...we told you, sir." The second worker said.

"She's still just a helpless little girl." The third replied.

"One that needs a babysitter by the looks of it..." The fourth said softly.

"You were all right." The first said, shaking his head with a small, devious smile on his face.

Kaoru's eyes widened, Tamaki looked like he wanted to strangle them all, and...so did Haruhi.

And with that, everyone left and the meeting was over.


End file.
